


Wash Me in Sweetness

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss





	Wash Me in Sweetness

**Wash Me in Sweetness**  
Supernatural: Sam/Jody, desperate, honest, lazy

Jody Mills is hard, her body is strong, her eyes are sharp — but in the secret places hidden underneath her sheriff's uniform, she's so very soft.

Sam Winchester is riddled with bitternesses, scars where so many things have been scorched and torn away from him. 

But right now he's drowning in sweetness, softness, his big hands holding open Sheriff Jody Mills's soft thighs. 

He's melted to the floor, on his knees, worshipping the bitter sweetness dripping like honey out of her very softest place. 

His hands are hard and calloused, but oh so gentle as they tease her open. Lazy, he tries to pretend neither one of them is desperate for this, the thing they can't really talk about, because there aren't any words that describe what this is: a secret moment stolen from a harsh reality, an insistent surrender to sweetness, an island paradise surrounded by torrents of gall. 

Sam has shut down his urge to go back to the hospital, to pace outside Dean's room like a snarling shepherd. His brother is safe, sleeping off the morphine. He'll be well enough to move later tomorrow. Jody has people at the hospital. Everything is fine, he insists to himself. 

What stray thoughts are running through Jody's mind right now? Do her eyes flick to the portrait on the mantel, the husband and son now years gone? 

Jody's strong hands flutter into his hair. Her moans, so sensual, so honest, pour into his ears. 

He meditates on her every quiver, fills his brain with the stuttering rhythm of her breathing. 

He eases long fingers inside her. She's so tight, so hot, so slick inside. He concentrates on soothing her so slowly into ecstasy. He knows what it's like to be torn open, and that's what he's so not thinking about right now. 

He thinks about now, no past, no future. Just Jody's sweetness under his tongue, just her heat clenching around his fingers. He teases her, gentles, winding her up, soothing her open, like some precious bloom in a collector's hothouse. 

He monitors the trembling of her flesh gripping his fingers, slows his movements. He wants this moment to linger, on and on, her sex spread open under his tongue, quivering to his touch. 

He looks up and she's watching him, eyes so dark, lips parted, flushed, and glistening with sweat. Her shirt hangs open, her soft sweet breasts bared for him to suckle. He can't resist. One last, loving lick across her clit and he kisses his way up, takes the tender brown bud of her left breast in, feels her arch and gasp as he draws on her, shifts to the right, and by her moan, it's even more sensitive. 

"Beautiful, Jody," he whispers. 

She looks him in the eye. "Fuck me, Sam — right now!" 

He gets the rest of their clothes off fast — throws them around her living room, till she's sprawled out naked on her own sofa and he's poised above her. Through the condom he can still feel her slickness, her flavor filling his mouth. 

They lock eyes as he slides home, Jody tilting her hips to seat him as fully as she can. Her eyes fall closed and she lets out a groan, already starting to come as soon as he fills her up. 

He wants this to be so delicate. He pulls back so slowly, slides back in till he's buried inside her. Her whole body is shaking. He's hitting that spot deep inside her that makes her whole cunt throb. 

"Oh, god, oh Sam, that's so, so good," she groans, her hips stuttering helplessly against his merciless onslaught. 

He'll take her all night, he thinks, as slowly, as long as he can. One night. They might never get another. Let them wash each other with sweetness and soothe the bitterness away.


End file.
